We know who Part 2
by xRoryxoDeanx
Summary: Lorelai tells the father about the baby. This is the eleventh story.


"Dean, I'm going to bed." Rory said to Dean in the middle of the movie. "Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Dean said to her while getting up to kiss her. "Night Rory." Lorelai said to her daughter. Rory walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. "Dean, so how have you been lately?" Lorelai asked him. "I've been good, what about you?" Dean asked her while yawning. "I've been good too, but I think you should be going to bed, it has been a long day." "Okay, good night." Dean said starting to get up from the couch. "Good night, Dean." Lorelai said to him getting up herself to throw away the pizza dishes. Dean walked into Rory's room and shut the door behind him. Lorelai stopped what she was doing and picked up the phone. She started to dial the number she was looking for and then heard the dial tone. "_Hello?"_ the voice said to her. "Hi, it's Lorelai." she said. "_I haven't heard from you in awhile." _The voice said to her. "I just called to tell you that you are a father." Lorelai said to the mysterious voice. "_What?"_ the voice said to her. "You heard me, you are a father." Lorelai said. "_Lorelai I can't be a father." _The voice said to her. "_And even when did this happen?" _"It happened about a month ago." She said with a nervous tone. "_I'm coming over in the morning, okay." _"No M..." Lorelai couldn't finish her sentence because the person on the other line already hung up. She didn't know what to do. She decided to just go to bed and sleep on it.

The next morning Rory woke up and made some coffee, as she did everyday. "Hey, Dean." she said to him with a morning kiss. "Hey, Rory." He said to her. "I'm surprised Mom isn't up already." Rory said to Dean while pouring the coffee grains in the coffee pot. "I know she is always up once she hears the coffee maker brewing." Dean said with a small smile on his face. "How's the little one doing?" Dean asked wrong with a big smile. "She is doing extremely well." Rory said to Dean. "RORY!" Lorelai yelled from upstairs. "What Mom?" Rory said. "I NEED YOU FOR A MINUTE!" She said. " I'll be right back." Rory said to Dean. "Mom, what do you want?" Rory said. "Rory, I have a problem." Lorelai said. "What know." Rory said to her. "Max is coming over." Lorelai said to her in a whisper. "Why?" Rory said. "Because he's the father." Lorelai said. "WHAT!" Rory said with a smile. "Yeah, when you two went to bed I called him to tell him and he said he wanted to come over." Lorelai said. "I wanted Max to be the father, but I wasn't sure he was." Rory said with a smile. "Okay, let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." lorelai said opening her closet doors. "Okay, I'm going to go tell Dean and then I'll get dressed." Rory said runnign down the stairs. "Rory, stop running, there is a baby in there." Dean said to her. Rory listened to him and decided to walk. "Dean, Max is the baby's father." Rory said. "What, I thought I was?" Dean said with a smile. "Haha very funny, but we have to get dressed becasue he is coming over in a little bit. "Rory said to him. "Okay." Dean said going into the closet. "Hurry!" Rory said.

_Ding Dong._ "Mom, Max is here!" Rory said. "I hear him Rory." Lorelai said. "Rory get the door please!" Lorelai said to her. "Mom, I can't I'm getting dressed!" Rory said. "Dean, can you get the door please." Rory asked him. "Lorelai, I'll get the door!" Dean said walking towards the main entrance. "Hi." Dean said to Max as the door swung open. "Hi, and you must be Dean right." Max said to him. "Yeah, come in." Dean said. "So I hear your the father of Lorelai's baby." Dean said. "Yupp." Mr. Medina said. "Hey Max, how are you." Rory said to him walking towards the door,too." Hi, Ro... what happened?" Max said to her in shock as he looked at her up and down. "Your PREGNANT!" Max said to her. "Pregnant yes, married, yes." Rory said walking over to Dean. "And you must be the father of Rory's baby." Max said still in shock. "I thought you were doing so well at Chilton." Max said to her. "I was until I found out I was pregnant, so I had to drop out." Rory said. "Hey, Max." Lorelai said to him also walking towards the door. "Hi Lorelai, I was just meeting Dean and saying hello to Rory." Max said. "Well here are the Pregnant Gilmore Girls." Lorelai said with a laugh. "Oh, Max come in and have a seat. "Rory said to him. "Thanks." He siad while walking into the living room. "Actually I was thinking that we could all go to the diner because I'm starving and I'm sure Rory is too, so lets go." Lorelai said. "So when did you find out you were pregnant, Rory?" Max asked her while walking out of the house. "About, 2 months ago." Rory said holding on to Dean. "Wow!" Max said. "Were you excited?" Max asked her. "I was really happy because I was having baby with Dean, the love of my life." Rory said with a big smile. " "Dean were you excited to find out?" Max asked him too. "I was happy but I felt bad because I knew that Rory wanted to graduate from Chilton, but we have discussed it and we came to a decision that she couldn't go back to school pregnant, so now she is a stay- at- home- expecting- mother." Dean said walking into the street with Rory next to him. "Oh." Max said. "So have you told your parents, Lorelai?" Max asked her. "No, not yet but I hope at Friday Night Dinner Rory and I can both tell them." Lorelai said. "Mom, we have a problem." Rory said stopping in her tracks. "What is it?" Lorelai said. "Jess lives at the diner." Rory said. "I'm going to hurt him so bad!" Dean said running towards the diner with a fist in both his hands.


End file.
